


sunburst in the bathroom at the gala

by darkest_ravi01i



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: I guess the plot is kinda crack?, I virtually have no clue what I'm typing as I write this, Mild Language, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_ravi01i/pseuds/darkest_ravi01i
Summary: random (crack) story featuring the twins, the kings, the cat, and the nerd.





	sunburst in the bathroom at the gala

“Hey, wanna play Assassin’s Creed with me?”  


“Which one?”  


“Black Flag, the one we bought yesterday.”  


“Oh, okay, uhh wait up!”  
Thorax finished up his digital drawing. It was fanart for Undertale’s birthday. Kinda late, but he worked pretty hard on it. He unplugged the drawing tablet from the laptop before he shut it down, not before saving the art, of course.  


Sunburst had his headset on, firmly holding his controller with unicorn magic as Thorax came down the stairs.  


“I uh, may have started a little…” Sunburst said, sweating while looking at the screen depicting a hooded stallion swimming in front of what seems to be a stone fort.  


“Wait, are you saying you skipped the prologue???” Thorax asked, flabbergasted. He can’t believe that he missed the part with the ships and the cannons!  


“Ehehe...well right now our goal is to sneak into the fort and get to our destination, not without killing summa those nasty guards first!” Sunburst said, aiming the camera at a pile of barrels with the option to “ignite”. Thorax assumed there would be gunpowder in there, and if it blew up it would give them an opportunity to distract the guards and sneak to where they were supposed to. They would need to get rid of those two guards in the way, though.

For the fiftieth time they tried getting to their destination. They couldn’t. Thorax changed into a bear and almost broke his controller, while Sunburst nearly cast a lethal spell. When they couldn’t find the barrels when they died again, Capper emerged from the closet behind them.  


“Back from Narnia, what did I miss?”  


Sunburst was scowling at the TV, and Thorax said, in an exasperated tone, “going to the second floor of this cursed fort.”  


“Gr8 job” was all he said before he jumped out the window.

“You two really need to stop...it’s five in the morning.” Flim said, voice groggy while walking through the darkly lit room. He squinted at the dangerously bright light the TV was emitting. They were still trying to sneak into the damn fort. He yawned as he opened the curtains letting in the early morning light, casting a purplish glow into the room. 

Thorax hissed as the light hit his eyes and coat, ending them up killed, which caused Sunburst to scream in irritation.  


“We were so close!” Sunburst said, glaring at Thorax.  


“Don’t look at me, Flim unraveled the fucking curtains and I hate sudden light!” Thorax said.  


For stallions who stayed up all night sitting and staring at a large bright screen with adrenaline in their veins, they had a surprising amount of energy left to yell at each other. 

Well, not this stallion. But he’s up anyway, and these ponies aren’t going to give up on their quest any sooner, so he decided to leave them alone. He might as well go eat something, he’s pretty hungry.

He trotted to the kitchen to plug in the toaster, and went to grab a bagel from the pantry. While the bagel was toasting, he went to the fridge to grab the cream cheese.  


An unsettling feeling settled into him, but he found it familiar, and it was just the random dark aura that surrounded King Sombra. Er, well he didn’t look like a king at this moment. Flim suspected that he had just gotten up too, for he wasn’t wearing his helmet and cape. This way, he could clearly see he was a blank flank. It was weird, seeing a powerful grown stallion, lacking a cutie mark. But he had to remind himself that Sombra wasn’t a pony.  


The king opened the fridge just as the bagel finished toasting. He went for the leftover slice of cake while Flim went to get a plate. As he finished making his breakfast, the king entered the living room to feast on his strawberry shortcake.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos (and comments) if you'd like


End file.
